Night of the Living Jay
by Sword of Robotics
Summary: <html><head></head>I was bitten, and now I am one with the night. I promise to serve my vampire master and obey the rules. I shall do my job...except I'm not very good at it. My name is Jay Walker, and I am the worst vampire ever. Rated T for language.</html>
1. Chapter 1

It just...happened.

It was just quiet night when I was attacked. A quiet night with a sky full of stars and the most awesome lunar eclipse you could imagine. The glowing redness of the moon lit up and yet dimmed the sky at the same time. I had wandered off from my group of ninja teammates to get a better look at it. I wanted to take a picture of the eclipse so I could secure a proper memory of it...on my cell phone.

I stood on the tallest cliff I could find so I could get the greatest picture of all. It took a few tries to find the right one, but the perfect one was where the area was most darkest. The only like was at the tip of the edge where the moon shined.

I had pulled my phone out to take the glorious picture...when the sharp pain In my neck came. I had been tackled down to the ground by something and it refused to get off me. I could hear slurping sounds as it bit my neck and I began to feel cold. The shimmering green in my eyes was completely drained into a lifeless bluish pale.

I heard a voice whisper in my ear that sent shivers down my spine

"You have one mission. Attack, drain, transform. You got that?"

By then, I knew exactly what had happened and what exactly what I needed to do. and I needed to screw it up as much as possible.

I am Jay Walker, the worst vampire who ever lived...well, didn't live.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a prologue for ya! Aren't they freaking fantastic?!<strong>

**Did you guys see the lunar eclipse last night? IT WAS SO AWESOME!**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew through my hair as I ran. So much has happened in the past five minutes. The lunar eclipse had started, I climbed to the top of a cliff, and I got bitten by a vampire. I was so scared that the only think I thought to do was run. It was a bit difficult, the sudden loss of blood made my vision blurry and my head was spinning. But it was like I had no control of my legs, they just kept going by themselves.

As I kept going, I was suddenly tackled by the same thing that tackled me before. I was about to scream for someone, anyone, but the thing covered my mouth with its hand, which had a glove on it. As it choked me with its leathery fingers, it tried to stop me from squirming

"Hold still and calm down you now immortal fool!"

Ooh, it's a girl. I wonder if she likes blue.

"What kind of person just runs blindly through a forest with biting monsters in it?"

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh...uhhh...I-I-I-uh, I-"

"Nevermind, you ran away before I could explain."

"E-explain wh-wh-what?"

"The Rules of the Shadows."

"Rules of The Shadows, what are those?"

"I'll explain them the second you shut your noise hole."

"..."

"There, that's better. Now then, first of all, I bit you. Meaning that you shall turn into a vampire within the next hour."

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet, I'm not done! Once you turn into a vampire, you shall become one with the night. The stars are your clouds and the moon is your sun."

"But what about daytime?"

"You can enter the sunlight, but the sun's rays cannot make contact with your skin. If it does, your skin will burn right off your bones."

"Ouuuuch."

"Yeah, ouch. Next, do not consume any garlic. If you do, your insides will melt within ten minutes."

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"Oh-no, please don't. Let's just move to the night time stuff. When the moon rises, you shall be overcome by an unquenchable thirst for mortal blood. Your fangs are like magnets, they will be attracted to the necks of those mortals and will pierce their skin, draining their fluids and will turn them into one of us."

"But why me? Why did you have to bite me?"

"Oh, it has been an awfully long time since I've had a nice meal. And a ninja is something you don't eat everyday. So I just got up and seized the opportunity."

"So what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live like this?"

"Easy, just turn people into vampires."

"You want me to attack innocent people?"

"That is basically what you're doing, yes."

"No way! I'm not doing that!"

"Heh-heh, I'm afraid that you don't have a choice little boy."

"...I don't care how sexy you sound, I'm still not doing it."

I still couldn't really see anything, but I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a glowing white fanged smile. Then I saw a white glove point to my face, then it grasped my face. Her fingers digging into the side of my skull

"I said that you don't have a choice!"

My mind became cloudy and I could feel myself slowly slipping away from reality. Like I was being swept into sleep. And, without any control, words slipped out of my mouth

"I...I don't have a choice..."

"You shall feast on the blood of the mortals."

"I shall...feast on...the blood of mortals."

"And you shall talk less from now on."

"I'm sorry...I can't do that."

"God damn it! I'm not gonna get that one out of him. Oh well, onto the deal sealer. You shall obey me as your vampire master."

"And I...shall obey you...as my vampire master...my...my master."

I found myself escaping from the lady's grip and leaning down on one knee. I was bowing down to her.

"Master."

"Good boy. Now run along. I'll meet you here tomorrow."

She literally came up to me and slapped me right across the face. And damn, it hurt! I landed with a satisfying 'thud' onto the ground. I snapped back into focus and my vision came back to me. I sat up and notices that my newly named master was walking away. I stretched my hand out and called after her

"Wait! What's your name?! And if it's Alucard or Marceline I'm going to be the happiest person in the whole f*cking world!"

She stopped within the boundaries of the shadows. Then she looked back at me

"My name is Riley."

And with that, with a flick of her cape, she vanished into the dark shadow. Leaving behind only the scent of fear and confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand there's the one chapter that explains everything. <strong>

**Next chapter will be the one with Cole, Kai and all those other Ninjago bromites**

**And wow, 6 reviews for the first chapter?! THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


	3. Chapter 3

After Riley left me alone after tackling me to the ground, telling me that I'm a vampire, and hypnotizing me into saying stuff, I ran back in the direction of where I came from. I really had nowhere else to go. Besides, I had to tell the guys what happened, they were the only ones I had to ask.

The lunar eclipse was about two-thirds of the way done when I saw the others in the distant. They were still sitting a few yards from the Bounty on some tarps. I could still smell the meat pizza that we had bought to celebrate the eclipse. I picked up speed as something washed over me. Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Zane, they looked...different to me for some reason. They looked...they looked kind of...tasty.

Wait, what?! Did I just say tasty?!

I mentally and physically slapped myself. I gotta keep it together, no blood lust or anything like that. Besides, red is kinda Kai's thing. Now if blood was red then that would be a different situation for me. But no time for thinking about blue blood, I'm trying to focus on running right now. I had finally reached my destination and yet I was still at full speed. I tripped on the tarps and landed right on top of the pizza, utterly breaking it apart and ruining it. Cole looked at me with a somewhat blank face.

"That was a seventeen inch...Ultimate Carnivore Pizza..."

He took in a deep breath, like he was trying his best not to kill me right now

"So, how can we help you Jay?"

"Guys, I need to tell you something!"

Zane looked startled by both me falling onto the pizza and my sudden raised voice tone

"What is it Jay?"

"I am-"

I stopped right there. I realize something: I can't tell them that I'm a vampire. They'll freak out so badly! They'll probably throw stuff at me, beat me up, then kick me out of the ninja group! I am a potential danger to them after all, but I wanna stay a ninja! So I come up with the first sentence ending that came to my mind

"I am...I am so totally in love with penguins."

Cole was still staring at me with that blank face, looking completely unamused.

"You are totally in love...with penguins?"

"Yes. I watched a documentary on them. There so cute and fluffy and it's totally hilarious when the parent hurls inside the baby's mouth to feed them."

At that point, all four of them were looking at me with completely unamused faces. I felt a sweat drop trickle down my face and onto the ground. Which really made no sense because it was freaking cold out!. But that may be because I just lost all of my blood. Zane placed a hand on my shoulder

"Jay, maybe you should return to the ship. You seem a little more off than usual. Plus you look extraordinarily pale. Perhaps you are coming down with some sort of illness?"

Illness? ILLNESS?! This was more than just an illness! I was just attacked by a sexy sounding vampire girl! I'm a bloody vampire! THIS. IS. NOT. AN. ILLNESS. So I open my mouth and tell Zane exactly what he needed to know.

"Zane...you are exactly right. I do feel a bit weary, maybe I am coming down with something. I'm uh...I'm just gonna go back to the ship."

I wipe off some of the cheese and pizza sauce off of my outfit and they fall to the ground, where some insects happily swarm it. I rub my arm as I slowly yet surely make my way back to the Bounty. I hear small screeches above me and what sounded like wings flapping. I look up to see a bat stalking me from above. Oh I get it:

Vampire Bat.

Real clever destiny, real clever.

It's like destiny doesn't think I that I know I'm a vampire yet. I freaking get it you invisible life changing force! I was kinda there when I was bitten! I try to tell the bat to piss off, but it still just follows me. And in response to that, I flipped the damn thing off. It screeched at me in a more harsh tone. I nod

"Yeah, piss of you rat with wings!"

The thing finally flies off into the night sky. Speaking of the night sky, the moon had returned to normal. It no longer illuminated with a blood red color. Well, things don't last forever. And a lunar eclipse isn't such a common thing, so you have to enjoy it while it lasts...

OH CRAP I DIDN'T TAKE THE PICTURE!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that these chapters have been so short, I promise that they'll be longer<strong>

**And for those of you who missed the new episode (chapter) of The Diamond Dare Show, Swords is taking the crew to various countries. First they're going to France, then Italy, then England. IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME!**

****Make sure to leave a review while picking up your complementary toy Clank!****

******This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!******


End file.
